


Lessons Learned

by seraphim_grace



Series: White Butterfly [7]
Category: Saiyuki, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/seraphim_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet in the White Butterfly universe<br/>Hakkai is forced to punish his boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

Hakkai looked at his young slave and wondered if he would be justified in changing his name from Kougaiji to Dorei, if only for a short while. It might reinforce to the boy that he was owned.

Today he had deliberately, and rather maliciously, spilled ink on one of the fine ladies kimonos and had shown absolutely no remorse of it. And even though Hakkai knew that the bitch had deserved it there was much less dangerous ways to revenge oneself upon such a woman. Walking up to her, calling her a hell-whore and then pouring an entire stone of ink down her front was not the way.

It meant that he had to be punished, even if Hakkai might have done something similar.

So Kougaiji was tied to an X-frame which rotated as Hakkai pondered what he would do to him. The boy looked delectable, all honey coloured skin, which Hakkai knew was addictive, and bright red hair. 

There was a long tattoo of a golden and flame coloured phoenix curled around one naked thigh and Hakkai had quite enjoyed that punishment being performed and he considered a second such image, perhaps along that beautiful honey coloured back.

He decided against it. “Do you know what you have done?” He asked the boy.

“She deserved it.”

“I am not punishing you for pouring the ink or insulting the lady,” Hakkai said bringing his hand down hard on the tattooed thigh, “I am punishing you for being so crass as to make it clearly obvious who acted against her. I am punishing you for not trusting that I might have taken action against her myself.”

“I didn't think you would.” Kougaiji blushed.

“You are mine,” Hakkai said, running the flat of his palm along a golden cheek, running the pad of his thumb over the dark red tattoos there. “Mine to punish, to cherish and to protect.” He kissed the pouting and swollen lips, rubbing the coarse fabric of his yukuta against Kougaiji's naked crotch. “I will always act on insults made to you.” He kissed him again, slipping his tongue into Kougaiji's mouth and trying to imprint the point on him. “I should leave you hanging here until you understand that.”

Kougaiji whined into his mouth, wanting to be kissed more, wanting more but fixed in place and unable to move. Hakkai could punish him for the slightest transgression but this, Kougaiji knew, was different. Hakkai was disappointed in him and that hurt. He hadn't expected that.  
“I'm sorry,” he said, and he genuinely was sorry. “I should know better.”

“You should,” Hakkai said, “I want you to remember this, I'm going to release you now, and whilst you are in the bath preparing yourself for me, for believe me I will drum my point into you, and I will deal with the Lady Yuukiko about what was said.”

“Thank you, master Hakkai,” Kougaiji said, and his tone wasn't mocking for once, it was yearning, “I will learn, Master Hakkai.”

Hakkai smiled to himself, “sometimes I wish you won't because I must admit that I do enjoy punishing you.”

Kougaiji licked his lips and strained forward for another kiss, “I will try,” he said, “for you, because you cherish me.”

“Good boy,” Hakkai said and decided to indulge his boy with all the kisses he wanted.


End file.
